Palladio
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: An architect that longs for company. A musician that lives for passion. A loudmouth with a golden heart. A friendly teacher burdened by a painful secret. Four lives will cross on holiday and be made richer for it. Framerica, ArmeniaXFinland, GiriTurk.
1. Renaissance

Palladio

Pairings: AmericaXFrance, ArmeniaXFinland, some ARMerica bromance, TurkeyXGreece, and EstoniaXHungary!

_Palladio- An Italian High Renaissance architect that is widely considered the most influential individual of his trade. He is named "Palladio" in tribute to the Greek goddess of wisdom, Pallas Athene._

Alexianos wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a perfectionist. As an architect, he had to be. His country was known for the splendor of its gorgeous chapels, after all, and who was he to fail such a prestigious heritage? Every curve sketched had the grace of spilled water, which together created elaborate churches, gardens, clubs, or banquet halls in the first Christian nation. His latest masterpiece was his greatest pride- a chapel in his native Hrazdan. The windows were perfectly centered in rust-colored facades of stone, and beckoned traveler and pilgrim alike into the palace-like buildings with the glimpses of rain-water chandeliers that held saturated rainbows within each droplet. Tapers were the only lights needed in such sanctuaries, ever-burning for the intentions of Armenians and _odars _that visited for worship or a higher power, or merely admiration of high ceilings.

Still, his tendency to overwork himself until the last nerve that fired along the synapses of his neck had stalled, and the thoughts that usually flooded his mind- thoughts of creation, romance, art!- had grown sluggish left him feeling exhausted at the end of each project. Indeed, he wanted to relax- he wanted to travel far, far away, and be inspired only by God's own architecture of sturdy trees, the Lord's mirror of still lakes, His garden of colorful blooms and fragrant herbs. Indeed, architectural majesty could wait- he had seen the Taj Mahal, the Sphynx, the Stonehenge. He wanted to witness beauty that he needed not analyze.

But where, of all the marvelous earth, could he be tempted most to go?

…

"What'cha lookin' at?" My American roommate asked as he peered at the other and munched on some sort of fried treat.

"I'm looking at a travel website. I want to go on holiday," I peered up from the page, "Any suggestions?"

"Oh! Yeah, you should go to the Caribbean or something! The babes in the G-strings would be _all_ over you!"

I stifled the overwhelming urge to sigh, and blushed for my friend's unrestrained honesty instead. "Um, as…interesting…as that offer sounds, I'm more tempted to go somewhere abundant with nature, not thongs. I like your thinking, though- any other ideas?"

"Hmm…well, maybe we should think more locally. You've already been to Turkey like _ten_ times, which is weird, since you're Armenian…hmm, what about Georgia?"

"I've already gone there, too."

"How about Azer-"

My eyes widened in shock. "Che! Maybe if you want me to get _shot_."

He laughed. "Okay, okay! What about the good ol' United States, huh? New York, maybe? Or Glendale? All you Armenians love Glendale."

"So, you want me to spend a vacation in a town that is almost exactly like Yerevan?" I smirked.

"Well, you're the one that asked for advice!" He swatted me with a towel in jest.

"This is true. I was thinking somewhere up north. What's the northernmost place you can think of that isn't inhabited by penguins?"

"Hmm…well, Russia is cold as _fuck_, but if you want something really different, what about Finland?"

"Finland?" I immediately felt a rush of excitement. Finland! It was perfect. Ample trees, beautiful lakes, and an endless blue sky. Maybe I could even head to some of the locales, if only for a day. I'd always wanted to see Mannerheim's cabin…

"Finland sounds amazing, actually."

"Of course it does! I stayed at this great bed-and-breakfast there in eastern Finland a few years ago. It's this cute resort in this gigantic Finnish house, and you get to know some of the guests pretty well. You'd like it. I'd worry about you being a recluse, otherwise."

I laughed. "I worry about that all the time. Thanks, man. Hey, would you want to come with me?"

A huge- almost stupidly so- grin spread across his face. "Really? Ah, man, I would love to! Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It'll be fun. I'll make you a deal- if you promise to wake up before ten, I'll be communicative."

"Deal! I'll look up the place right now. You pack your bags so we can leave A.S.A.P!" He seized my laptop and pushed me into my room, instructing me to pack for him as well, as he "trusted [my] judgment."

I lugged our suitcases out of the closet, neatly folding each individual shirt or pair of jeans as I loaded them into the duffels. I also packed plenty of books in mine (I still could have _some_ alone time, couldn't I?), along with a few American board games that Alfred insisted on making me play every once in a while. Why on earth was it called "Apples to Apples," anyway?

Lastly, I brought my journal with me. After all, what if something interesting did happen? Maybe I would meet a Finnish guy. Scratch that- I've worked with Finns, and they were quiet and serious. There wasn't much of a chance that I'd meet a charmer from the fatherland. But maybe I'd meet a Swedish guy, or a Russian that wasn't aware of the prejudices against him and decided to go to Finland, anyhow. I smiled at the thought. A cute blond sounded perfect.

Alfred informed me that he had just called the manager, and by the way our flight was in ten hours, and was it okay that he used my credit card, he'll pay me back, he swears? I simply had to smile at him. This would be the weirdest vacation I'd ever go on.

…

"Alcohol or Sprite?" A woman with bleached-blonde hair and a rather large scowl asked.

I tried my best to be kind. It wouldn't do to start off my vacation in a sour mood. "Do you have club soda?"

"No." The corners of her mouth plunged further downward.

"Do I have any other choices?"

"Coffee. You want coffee?" I could tell I was testing her almost-nonexistent patience. On second thought, maybe some alcohol would do me some good.

"He'll have a Kolmes, and so will I," Alfred answered for the both of us, giving a winning smile to our cranky air-hostess. She almost smiled back. Almost.

"Two Kolmeses, then."

"I feel dirty," I whispered jokingly after the woman left, "I shouldn't be boozing at 15:00."

"Are you kidding?" Alfred chuckled, "This is _Finland_, man. What should we cheer to?"

"To health?"

He stared at me blankly. "…No. We're cheering to you hopefully finding a guy. And to me finding a hot Finnish chick. Or maybe a guy. Preferably one with naturally blond hair."

I laughed. "Sounds good. Cheers!"

The air hostess strode by and shushed us.

…


	2. Baroque

Palladio: Chapter II

Once we flew into the Savonlinna Airport, our shuttle transported us to the bed-and-breakfast within a few hours. On the drive, Alfred fell asleep, snoring loudly as he leaned on my shoulder. I indulged him, and looked out the window for the duration of the trip. We passed pond after gleaming pond along the dirt road, which baked in the gentle glow of a June sun. The grass grew tall, but unlike the crisp, golden grass in Armenia, it was lush and emerald-toned. Woodpeckers nested in trees, and silver fish glistened under the surfaces of the waters.

I plugged in my iPod, listening to the Pandora app on my iPhone as we passed a cluster of smooth hills. This land was certainly foreign, with its aquamarine skies and misty lakes. I felt like I was living in an entirely different time, a time before the dawn of modern technology and industry. The land was unspoiled.

We arrived at the estate just before dinner time, and marveled at how the sun was still perched overhead. It was a truly beautiful place- surrounded by a large lawn with a swimming pool and hot tub off to the side. There was a sauna, too, and a swing set situated in front of one of the many _jarvis_ that made up the "land of a million lakes."

Our hostess ran to us excitedly, which made me wonder how such a beautiful resort could remain so secluded. Then again, the price tag wasn't small. She hugged the both of us, and in a slight Hungarian accent asked for us to give her our bags. We denied her request, but she shook her head, smiled, and carried them in, anyhow. She was _very_ strong, as Alfred's bag was pretty hefty (he must have snuck in to do some last-minute packing after I had finished).

"I will bring these up to your rooms so you may rest in the living room. My husband is cooking dinner, but a few of our guests are chatting. They're all quite nice- I'm sure you'll enjoy their company."

We thanked the woman (whom we later found to be named Elizaveta) and strolled into the commons. A Nordic couple sat next to one another on one of the wine-colored couches, chatting with a man who had a decidedly Greek accent. There was also a short, fair man that was talking to a tall, tanned one. A man with long blond hair was busy at the piano, playing a nocturne of some sort and smiling faintly, his eyes closed.

As we came into the view of the other guests, they waved and greeted us with quiet enthusiasm, returning to their conversations.

"Who should we bother first?" I teased, glancing at the two groups.

"It'd probably be easier to talk to the two guys, don't you think?"

"Good plan."

Beaming, Alfred strode up to the pair- I followed close behind.

"Hey!" he greeted, and the two made room for us to form a small circle, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Alfred."

"Hi!" The blond piped, his low voice tempered with cheer, "I'm Tino. I'm glad to meet you, too."

"I'm Sadik," the man next to him nodded, "Nice to meet you, Alfred and…?"

"Alexianos," I lowered my eyes, but quickly forced them back up. "How are you two enjoying it here? The grounds are beautiful."

That was a start for me. I'd introduced myself and started a conversation without tripping over a word or choking on my own saliva. This was healthy. This was good.

"They really are," Tino replied, "I've lived in Helsinki my whole life, so it's great to get back to a purer Finland. Where are you both from?"

"Yerevan," Alfred answered for the both of us, "Though I'm not from there- I've lived in America for almost all of my life. We're roomies." He slung his arm around my shoulder in a way that implied he was _most definitely_ single, and not gay for me, thank you very much.

"Yerevan?" Sadik asked, "I've been there once. How do you two like Armenia?"

"It's really nice. I grew up in Hrazdan, but I like the city. I get more job opportunities out there." Uh oh. I needed to change the subject. I shouldn't even be _thinking_ about my job.

"What do you do?" Tino smiled at me. Well, I had to be polite, hadn't I?

"I'm an architect."

"And he works _way_ too much! You should see his stuff, though. It's amazing."

The two laughed. "We'll be sure to do that," the Finnish man responded, "And what do you do, Alfred?"

"I'm a chemist- well, a pharmacologist, I suppose. I formulate medicine. And you guys?"

"Really?" Sadik's eyes widened, "I'm a pharmacologist, as well. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm from Turkey. That's a pretty common job there."

"And I'm a teacher," Tino answered, "I'm a biology teacher for grade eight."

"That must be fun," I interjected, "Do you enjoy it?"

He nodded. "The kids are great, even if they're pretty quiet." He laughed, "But that's Finland! What can you do?"

"You seem really friendly, though."

"Almost too friendly, I'm afraid. My parents are Karelian-Finnish, so we can talk up a storm. Plus, I went to university in America. I've learned to like small talk. What brings you two here, anyhow?"

While Alfred and Sadik began to talk enthusiastically about Xoponex, Tino and I started our own exclusive conversation.

"I've been pretty overworked lately. I finished my last project just last week- it's this chapel that I kind of got a little obsessive about. I need a good break just so I can start thinking of things other than arches and dry-wall."

A genuine, warm sound broke from his lips. I decided that there was something about Tino that was trustworthy. He had a way of putting others at ease.

"I know the feeling. My class was great, but if I graded another lab, I would have lost it," Tino paused for a moment, searching his thoughts- though not desperately. It seemed like he only said whatever he deemed important. I felt a little relieved- maybe talking to others wouldn't have to be so hard, after all.

"So you went to school in America," I said after a time. He grinned, nodding.

"Yep. I went to UC Berkeley, up in the San Francisco Bay area. Have you heard of it?"

"I have! Berkeley is an amazing school- congratulations, man. What is San Francisco like?"

"It's like nothing else on earth. It's American, Latin, Asian, European, African…and then something else. People sing on the streets, and even though it's smoky, a walk to the wharf makes everything better. I'd go back in a heart-beat. How about Hra-...hraznat?"

"Hrazdan is beautiful, but I love the energy in Yerevan. It's nice to go out every once in a while…What do you like to do in time off, Tino? As a teacher, you must not get much."

"I don't," he confessed, "but being busy is good. Still, when I can relax, I visit my family or fool around with my guitar. I like going out, too, but I don't mind just spending the night in and reading. And yourself?"

"I read all the time! But I'm actually in an a cappella group, as well. Singing is really relaxing… I hope I don't sound too boring!"

"You're not," he encouraged, "What's the name of you're a cappella group?"

I chucked. "Get Hye."

"Really? That's hilarious! I'm in a band-of-sorts, and we call ourselves 'the Helsinki Hooks.' It's a weird story behind the name- we all went fishing one time and fell over in the lake while practicing a song, and thought 'Why not? Helsinki Hooks!'"

"That's pretty great, actually. So you fish?"

"A little. Not unless I'm really craving some quality stuff. I-"

"Dinner's ready!" Elizaveta and a blond man next to her called to us. The pianist stopped his playing, and our lot headed to the dining room, where a few round tables were situated. I took my seat next to Tino- Alfred and the pianist joined us.

Over the meal, we chatted with one another. Alfred added plenty of life to the conversation (of course), and so did Francis, the Frenchman that had joined our group. He and Al got along really well from the start, and within minutes were teasing each other and playing off one-another's jokes.

Tino and I were more demure, though the Finn had a sharp wit and plenty to say in certain topics. Music was one of them. I felt a bit uncomfortable, to be sure, but at least my house-mates were nice. Maybe this wouldn't have to be so difficult.

After finishing up a hearty beef stew, the lot of us wandered back into the living room to talk, play chess, and drink wine. After a half-hour or so, Elizaveta and Eduard joined us. Over the course of a conversation I learned that the two started this resort five years ago, after they had retired. They'd been married for nearly thirty years.

I also met the other three guests- the couple was made up of Mathias, an outgoing Dane; and Annette, an equally shy Icelandic woman. The Greek man, Heracles, was soft spoken but friendly. Just like with Tino, I instantly felt a close connection to him. He and I played chess for a few rounds (I beat him all three times), and talked with Francis for a while. We learned that the man hailed from Strassbourg, and was a pianist that accompanied the regional choir.

When the hour struck midnight, the our group reluctantly made our way upstairs, bidding one-another good-night as we turned the birch knobs connected to our doors. Once Alfred and I had entered our suite (which we'd yet to see), I gasped.

The room was an interior masterpiece.

Black-and-white pictures of heroic Finns and colorful paintings of lakeside views adorned the pale cedar walls, along with needle-points and doilies draped over desks and tables. The two twin-sized beds were covered in blue-and-white quilts with lace trimming, and the windows displayed the visage of a solitary moon.

"This…" I breathed, not knowing how else to describe my awe of it all.

"It's pretty amazing," Alfred agreed- not without a sense of pride in his choice of lodging,

"Yes." I nodded, smiling, "Yes, it really is."

I unpacked my carry-on quickly, setting my journal, a couple of books, and a leather-faced Bible inside my night-stand. Alfred slid into a white tank-top, twirling his shirt in the air like a lasso. I stifled laughter- he really was such an American.

"What do you think of the people here?" he asked, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"They're really nice, especially Heracles and Tino. I had no idea that the guests would all be so friendly."

"You did a pretty good job," he praised, turning to face me, "Seriously. It must be hard to talk to a room of nearly ten people after escaping four months of solitary confinement."

I didn't restrain my laughter this time. "You make my job sound like a punishment. But I appreciate that. I think it's due more to the guests' natures than my own. And you helped me get the ball rolling."

"Ara, that's what I'm here for, bro!" The two of us were silent for a moment before breaking into a snickering fit- he really sounded ridiculous when speaking Rabiz.

I wiped my watering eyes, still catching my breath. "I swear to God- someday I'll be eating something, and you'll make me laugh, and I'll choke to death. And then I'll die, and it'll be really sad, and it'll all be your fault."

He laughed even harder. "Gee, I didn't know people died from choking to death. Thank you for informing me!" Our faces heated from our hysterics, and we were pretty sure that we had woken up the other guests.

Once we had calmed down, I picked up where we'd left off. "Anyway, what do you think of the people here?"

"Hmm, that Sadik guy is pretty cool," he mused, "and Francis and Mathias were awesome, too. And Elizaveta is sweet. I like everyone here."

"Of course. You even liked that air hostess on our ride over." I winked at him.

"Haha, you're crazy! I smiled at her so she wouldn't touch my beer to her canker sore."

"…Oh, shit."

…


	3. Elizabethan

EDIT: Poop, I forgot that I originally made Arthur a nurse. xD I fixed it!

A/N: Two days after Christmas, and I'm already back to studying 9 hours a day again. xD I have SAT prep at Elite, where anything less than a 90% on a quiz warrants detention, so updates will be sparse over the next two weeks. But I've found a sneaky trick- while we're correcting answers, I do my course homework in class. :) Still, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks to everyone that's read and favorited and reviewed. I love getting feedback, so even if you say something like "snufnsiunfsdufd," you'll make my day. :D (Oh, and feel free to comment in your native language! I understand Finnish pretty well, and for the rest…that's what Google translate is for. xD)

Palladio: Chapter III

_"Alexianos?" Anja tapped my shoulder, rousing me from the task I had at hand- calculating the amount of stucco I would need for a façade._

_ I smiled at my coworker, eager to talk. I'd been awfully busy. "Hi, Anja. What's up?"_

_ "Mr. Braginski would like to talk to ask for your opinion on his blueprints. Do you have time?" _

_ I felt my lungs empty themselves of air and my pulse quicken. I always had time for Vanya._

_ "Of course. I'll head on over. How have you been lately?"_

_ The Georgian woman smiled. "Pretty well. And you?"_

_ "Busy," I chuckled, "I'd better head on over, but we should catch up later."_

_ "We'll get coffee after work. Good luck!"_

_ I nodded, heading over to Ivan's office. I knocked twice before letting myself I, wondering what he needed. It wasn't like I was his boss, though I was one of the better-known workers at the firm._

_ "Hey." He smiled at me, but his eyes were sad._

_ "What's wrong?" I reached for his hand, but he clasped both into his lap instead._

_ "I need to talk to you after work."_

_ An overwhelming sense of dread filled me. "I-is this anything I can help you with?" It couldn't have been anything with us. We were happy…weren't we? We'd been together for eight months- of course we were! And yet-_

_ "Da, it is," he answered honestly, "But we shouldn't talk of it now. Please don't worry, but come by after work." He fiddled with his scarf, picking imaginary lint off from it so that he could avert his eyes._

_ "Are you-" The words caught in my throat, and I sighed. "Please just tell me now. Are you breaking up with me?"_

_ He shook his head, frustrated. "It's not like I want to."_

_ "But you are," I stated, my misery growing with every second as the realization sunk in. "You don't want to be with me anymore…and you told me this at work."_

_ "You were the one that asked," he reminded gently._

_ "You're right," I inhaled shakily, "Well, thank you for telling me." I stood there for a moment. I wanted to ask the question that was screaming to get out. Why, why, why? _

_ But I knew. "Is it because of my schedule?"_

_ He exhaled, meeting my eyes with his. Ivan was nothing if not honest. "Partly so. It's also…you deserve to hear the truth. My ex and I started talking again. We didn't _do_ anything, I promise- not even flirt. But I miss him a lot. And that isn't fair to you."_

_ "Oh my God." It seemed like the room was distorting itself, and I desperately wanted water. It was too hot. "I…thank you for telling me. I hope you are very happy." I said this with sincerity, but we both knew just how much this news pained me. I turned to leave, choking back the pitchy sound that tried to evacuate my throat. There would be none of that. Work. I had work to do. _

…

"Hey, man?" Alfred shook me with the force akin to the kind one experiences when making a _really_ sharp turn. "You were totally trippin' out! Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah; thank God I'm awake." I wiped a few beads of chilly sweat off my forehead. "What time is it?"

"It's like, nine or something. Let me check my phone…ten minutes past. It's still early."

"Early to bed, early to rise…"

"-is super lame. But I'll put up with it for you."

"Good. I would have had to start singing in order to wake you up."

"Oh God! Please not Rabiz! I'll be good, I swear!"

I laughed. "I would like to think myself cultured enough not to wake someone up with that rubbish. Anyhow, serious question- where is the shower?"

"They don't have showers here, but they do have baths. See that door over there? That's our bathroom. Speaking of which, I really should brush my teeth…"

"Mind if I wash up?"

"Not at all! Unless you wanna wait until tonight for a sauna."

"No, I feel grungy after the flight. I might join you for a sauna later, as well, though. I've always liked those things."

"They're very elevating, too. A Finnish lady once told me that 'a depressed Finn is one that drinks on daily and saunas on weekends. A happy Finn switches the order.'"

I chuckled. "That's cute. I wanna hang with a few of the guests today, but I don't know how to go about asking without sounding awkward. Should I ask a few to go on a bike ride with me?"

Alfred nodded. "Why not? Normally, I'd say to wait a day, but everyone seems to like you. You're friendlier than you feel you are, Alex."

"I appreciate that. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd like to, but Francis and I were planning on going to Savonlinna for the day to sightsee. You'll be okay, though. Just be nice, like you usually are. And don't feel self-conscious."

"I'll try."

"Why don't you ask Tino to go with you? He's a Finn, so he might know a good trail or two."

"That's actually a good idea. Oh, what time is breakfast served?"

"Until ten. We should get down there, huh? Can you wait on your bath?"

I nodded. "I smell okay."

We quickly changed into fresh clothes and slathered deodorant on before heading to the dining room, where a small buffet of breads, meats, and cheeses were laid out. There were also hash-browns, sausages, and crumpets with cloudberry jam. Lastly, yoghurt and granola were set in chilled bowls. Lingonberry cider filled three pitchers, all with the iconic Iittala insignia.

"Finnish breakfasts are the best," Alfred mused, "You'll love them."

We got our plates and sat, realizing that we were the only two in the room. No matter- we quickly engaged ourselves in a rather mature conversation about whether we thought Lady GaGa was male or female.

"I swear, he's a dude, dude! No woman can sing that low."

"What about your sister?"

"I have my doubts about her, too."

I laughed. "Eileen is very sweet, now."

"Sweet? Well, that's very kind of you, but have you heard her-"

"Al!" A thick brogue permeated our conversation, and we glanced across the room to find a ginger woman (still clad in pajamas) rushing towards us, "Fancy that! I can't believe I've found ya all the way out here in Finland."

My American friend jumped out of his seat, rushing over to give her a hug. "Sis, I've missed you so much! Your ears must have been itching; Alex and I were just talking about you! God, this is way too weird. Did you just arrive last night?"

"I did," she grinned, "and with ma boyfriend, as well. You've gotta meet him. I've a feeling ye two will get on splendidly."

"Where is this guy? Arthur, right?"

"Yessir! He's still sleeping- the poor thing is tired, as this trip was a surprise. Ah, but I've forgotten ma manners! Alexianos, give me a hug!"

I wrapped my arms around Eileen. "I haven't seen you in a while! Who's this boyfriend you're talking about? I see how it is!" I pouted facetiously. She laughed.

"Sorry, baby, ma heart had to move on! What are ya two here doin', anyhow?"

"Al suggested this place. It's really nice."

"With good reason he did! He an' I went here all the time as kids. I still remember that he put seaweed on m' head and told people I was the long-lost daughter of Luonnotar!"

I turned to Alfred, who blushed. "That sounds _exactly_ like something he would do."

"Hi, darling." A blond with an average build and the thickest eyebrows I'd ever seen (and I live in Armenia!) joined our conversation and looped his arm around Eileen's waist. She glanced at him and grinned.

"Hi, dear! You guys, let me introduce ya to m' boyfriend, Arthur. Arthur, these two are my brother Alfred and his buddy, Alexianos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He shook hands with us, and Alfred struggled to contain his laughter. I could understand why- Eileen and Arthur were like night and day, at least with the way they spoke.

"You, too," Al answered, by this time letting out a few stray chuckles, "You'll have to excuse me- I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you and my sister-"

"We talk very differently, don't we?" The Englishman's visage was unchanging. "I understand. I hear she didn't always have such a lovely brogue, though."

"Ah, tha's what livin' in Scotland for the past ten years has done to me. I didn't always swear like a drunken sailor, if ya can believe it or not." She chuckled, "Anyhow, the two of ya need some food, don't ya? Let's all eat together. Alexianos, ye and I have an awful lot to catch up on!"

The four of us plated ourselves breakfast and sat at our table once more. Alfred and Arthur chatted together while Eileen and I talked.

"So, how is the job? Busy, I suppose?" Eileen loaded salmon and cream cheese on her flatbread and noshed.

I had another spoonful of parfait. "Yeah, as always. It's really nice to take a break from there."

"I'm surprised that Ivan's not here with you right now! Ye two looked to be attached at the hip the last time I visited."

"Oh." I looked down, fiddling with my fingers in my lap. "Um, Ivan and I aren't together anymore."

"That's a shame." She placed her hand on her chest. "What happened, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"It's fine. Ivan still wanted to be with his ex."

"That bastard! The gall of him! I hope his ex has a cavernous hoo-ha!"

In spite of myself, I burst into laughter. "Eileen!" I wiped the corners of my crinkled eyes, "His ex is a guy."

"Oh. Well then I _still_ hope he has a horrific va-jay-jay!"

Alfred nearly spit out his cloudberry juice laughing, and even Arthur looked amused.

"I think we listened in on the wrong time," the Brit admitted.

"They always do." Eileen grinned, and then turned back to me. "But seriously, the fact that he cheated on ya is-"

"He didn't cheat, I'm sure of it," I cut her off before she swore, "He told me up-front that he wanted to be with his ex but that he hadn't done anything with him. Ivan is incredibly honest."

"Well, I'll take yer word for it, I suppose. Though I don't see why he'd let go of a catch like ya. I considered consulting a plastic surgeon when I found out ye were gay." She chuckled at her own joke. "Not really, but ya know what I mean. When did this happen?"

"Two months ago."

"Gosh, that's hard. I hope you aren't sad."

"A little, but nothing terrible. I'm able to forget about it, but I don't like being alone and unoccupied. I reminisce too much. Thankfully, work is the best distraction."

"Well, just know I'm always here to talk and hug if you need to." She smiled, her freckled cheeks lifting into dimples.

I returned the expression. "You're sweet, Eileen. I appreciate it. So, what's this with you and Arthur, hm? Where did you two meet?"

"You're going to laugh at me!" Her green eyes seemed to dance, and I realized just how happy this man made her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I left my purse on the metro one night after work, and I was _freaked out_. My friend lent me a yaoi, ya see, and it was a _really_ good one at that…"

I smiled. "Never get between a pervert and her porn."

"We can't all jizz over Moroccan archways," she teased.

"Good point. Continue."

"So, I went to the police station to ask for help, and- lo and behold- I met Arthur. He's an officer- a lieutenant, actually."

"Very nice!"

"It is. So, thankfully someone turned my purse in and told him that the owner of it was a filthy pervert. He didn't say this when he handed it over, though he did smile a little when I searched for my book. While someone else got the files all figured out, he and I talked. He was so kind to me, truly, and he asked me to meet him for coffee. Of course, I said yes. And here we are!"

"Is this your first vacation with him?"

"Indeed it is. We've only been together for six months- this is actually our anniversary- but I've a good feeling we'll be together for many more."

"Aww. Well, I'm happy for you! I hope it all works out."

We chatted for a while longer as the other guests made their way downstairs. Sadik, Francis, and Heracles sat together while Mathias and Annette were presumably still sleeping soundly. That only left…

I felt the air in the room change as Tino entered. He loaded up his plate with ham, cheese, and _ruisleipa _and then headed over to join our small group.

"Hi!" He greeted Eileen, "You must have just come in. I'm Tino."

"Hi, Tino! I'm Eileen." She smiled at him, "You'll never believe this, but Alfred is my brother! We planned these vacations without knowing of each other's plans. And, of course, I know this guy here as well." She mussed with my hair, "Are you two acquainted with one-another?"

"Yep! Good morning, Alexianos." He sat next to me, his plate falling heftily onto the table.

"Good morning, Tino. How did you sleep?" _How did you sleep?_ I hoped that didn't sound as creepy as I feared it did…

"Like a log. It was wonderful. How about you? You and Alfred were laughing for quite some time up there."

I chuckled. "Sorry about that." I turned to Eileen, "You're brother kept trying to make me laugh."

"I wouldn't doubt it! But you laugh a lot. It's a nervous habit," she stated honestly. I blushed, and she quickly made amends. "Everyone has one. I wring my fingers all the time!"

Tino smiled sympathetically, though not patronizingly, at me. "It's okay- I laugh too loudly. Everyone's laugh is really strange, when you think of it. That's what I like about 'em."

"You're very positive. It's refreshing to see."

"It's my coping mechanism. I achieve nothing by dwelling on the bad- especially since I live in Finland. So I just taught myself to think of good things, instead- or, at least, keep my pessimism to myself." He chuckled, "Tell me, Eileen, what do you do?"

"I'm a children's psychologist."

"Really? That must be interesting- I work with children, as well. How do you like it?"

"It's great! I feel sad for some of the little-ones that are badly off, but it's nice to help teach them how ta seize happiness for themselves…which- I hope ya don't mind me analyzing ya- but it seems like y're quite good at that. Yer outlook is very healthy, psychologically."

"Healthy? Well, I appreciate that, but I have to confess that I get pretty OCD about things."

"Really? Are you more obsessive or compulsive, or both?" I could see excitement flicker in Eileen's eyes- she loved talking about things like this.

"The funny thing is, I have very few compulsions…and even then, they're more things like picking lint off of clothes. But I'm super obsessive, especially with grading each paper a certain way. I used to give a lot of Scantron exams, as my OCD made me worry that I'm not grading things equally. But I've mostly overcome that- I went to a therapist for about a year, and I'm generally happy. I think that what you're doing is great."

"I appreciate that! Y're a teacher, then? Kudos to you- it's fun to work with the rugrats, isn't it?"

The three of us chatted until we finished our food. As we deposited our dishes in a bin, Tino turned to me.

"Hey, if you ever want to know of any good places in Finland, I'd be happy to serve as a tour-guide of sorts. Savonlinna has a really amazing castle called the Olavinlinna. You would really like it."

"That sounds amazing, but I wouldn't want to take away from your vacation."

"Not at all! I love sightseeing."

"Well, I actually was wondering if you knew of any good bike trails. I'd like to see more of the countryside."

He grinned. "Yeah, of course! Finland is basically like one giant bike path. It's flat, but you can go through any part of the country as long as it isn't too swampy."

"Nice! Do you ride, as well?"

"I do. Maybe we could go biking today? I have nothing planned, honestly."

I couldn't help but smile. "That would be great. They have rentals here, right?"

"Yep! They're pretty cheap, too- 5 Euros an hour, I think. Eli's nice about things like that."

"You know her personally?"

"I do. Her mom and mine are good friends from Uni. She and Eduard are great people."

"They seem like it. Do I need to dress any particular way for riding around Finland?"

He surveyed me. "Jeans and a shirt are fine, but you'll also want bug spray. _Lots _of bug spray. Did you bring any?"

I laughed. "No- I went into this without much thought, admittedly."

"Don't worry, you can use mine. I'll get it. If you'd be willing to wait just five minutes for me to bring it down, we could leave right away."

"Sounds good."

Tino gave me a mock-salute and a smile before ascending the steps, and I realized that- for the life of me- I couldn't recall the nightmare that I'd had earlier that day.


End file.
